World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 1: Ethan's Extravagant Extravaganza
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 1: Ethan's Extravagant Extravaganza is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, RigsRigsrigs10918 and Disneydude15. Premise Ethan challenges Team Gamma in his own version of hide-and-seek. Plot Part One (Scenes from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Last time, Cooler and friends encounter the next generation of Puppy fiends called the Devil Dog Quartet. In an attempt to stop the Devil Dog Quartet from wreaking havoc on Poundsville, Jayden tries to reason with them. Unfortunately, the Devil Dog Quartet wouldn't and tried several attempts to get away. Jayden: Look, you don't need to invade Poundsville. Narrator: And even though the gang captured the Four Devil Dogs, it was all for nothing. Ethan: Eat EMP! (Ethan uses a remote to send an electromagnetic pulse to short circuit the cage, and free the Devil Dogs.) Darius: When I get my hands on you idiots, you'll be wishing you've never been born! Narrator: and with the Devil Dogs escaping with their lives, what is their master plan? Gamma: Split up and find those Devil Dogs! Narrator: Stay tuned and find out! (Scene blacks out, and the scene changes to a park, where team Gamma think about what to do next.) Darius: That little brat must be around here somewhere. Tony: Darius, a PoundRaizer like you shouldn't use such venomous words on a pup younger than you, even if the pup is a devil dog. Darius: We were this close into figuring out who their boss is, if those dumb Devil Dogs didn't destroy the cage. Gamma: I'll admit, that Ethan was more troublesome, He tried to put up a fight and he shorted out most of my machinery as well as Howler's inventions thanks to him. Darius: But the next time we face him or any of the Devil Dogs, we'll be ready. Winky: That's right. I wonder where Ethan could be? Darius: Worry not, we'll find him and his colleagues. (Lowly) And heaven help them if we do. Gamma: Still... We must stay cautious. (They see a puppy dressed like a hippie, as he looks at a lava lamp.) Darius: Is that one of those hipsters? Gamma: That's hippie, Darius. Darius: I know what a hippie is, Sensei. (Approaches the hippy puppy) Excuse me, little fellow. (The hippie puppy notices Darius.) Hippie Pup: Yes....? Huh. Scotland called. They want their plaid back. Darius: But I'm not wearing plaid.... and neither are you. Hippie Pup: Don't flip your wig out, dude. I'm just resting after four nights of watching TV. Darius: Oh. My apologies, little fellow. Can I get you something to eat? Hippie Pup: Thanks, but I already had lunch. (Tony walks up to the hippie puppy and gently scratches his ears, causing the hippie puppy to relax.) Tony: You're such a cute fella. I love puppies like you. Hippie Pup: No kidding? (removes His glasses.) I hope I can reconcile with my friends. Tony: We can help you out. What's your name? Hippie Pup: Thanks for asking. To My musical colleagues, I'm known as Seymour of the Sixties. Tony: We'll help you out, Seymour, right guys? Winky: Sure! (Gamma uses his cybernetic eye to scan Seymour.) Gamma: Hmmm... Jayden: So, Seymour, what kind of instrument can you play? Seymour: The sitar. Jayden: Cool. Gamma: (Whispering) Darius, may I have a word with you? Darius: Of course. (Gamma and Darius hide in a Bush.) Gamma: (Whispering) Darius, does that puppy look familiar to you? Darius: Get current. This is the 21st Century. (Gamma facepalms.) Gamma: (Whispering, impatiently) I know this is the 21st century. What I mean to say is that I want you to take a closer look at that pup and see if he bears any resemblance to (shows a picture of Ethan) him. Darius: Hmm.... (check the picture and Seymour back and forth.) No resemblance. Gamma: For some strange reason, my cybernetic eye scanned Seymour and has traced the resemblance of that pup and Ethan. Darius: Your cybernetics, are still on the fritz since that Electromagnetic pulse affected you. so, for now... Gamma: Hmm.... you got me on that. But, for now, let's keep an eye on Seymour. Darius: OK, but we must be double sure. (To Seymour) Do you have any friends? Seymour: Yes. (shows a picture, and they see Seymour with a kitten wearing 70s clothes and inline skates, a kitten wearing 80's clothes, and a puppy wearing Grunge clothes.) They're Stacy of the seventies, Edwin of the eighties, and my girlfriend, Natalie of the nineties. Gamma and Darius: Well, that's nice. Gamma: (Whispering to Darius) Looks normal to me. Darius: Yeah. Gamma: (To Seymour) Excuse me, but you haven't seen someone named Ethan, do you? Seymour: Who? (Gamma shows a picture of Ethan.) Seymour: Hey, That's the same guy that pushed me when he was running to the mall! Gamma: Ah ha! Then the last place he must be seen at is the Poundsville Mall! Tony: Seymour, we'll help you find your friends if you can help us capture Ethan. Seymour: Very well. (As Seymour and the others arrive at the mall's entrance....) Darius: That's why. Seymour: So, this Ethan guy's from the future? Gamma: Yes. He is one of the members of the Devil Dog Quartet. Seymour: Why would a barber shop quartet from the future come to this time? Gamma: No, no. I don't mean THAT quartet, Seymour. What I mean to say is that they are four Devil Dogs who will stop at nothing at wreaking havoc on Poundsville. Seymour: What?! If that rogue dog so much as hurt any of my bandmates... Darius: Don't worry, Seymour. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to your friends. (Ethan is heard laughing. He is then seen sitting in the doorway in a green color and staticy.) Ethan: I invite you to try. I already got to your friends, hippie. Soon, you'll share their fate. Seymour: You won't get away with this, Ethan! Ethan: Oh, I can and I will. (Darius' eyes turn red with rage.) Darius: You are so in trouble when I get my paws on you. Ethan: That is IF you can get your paws on me. A fellow Devil Dog like you shouldn't shoot his or her mouth open, traitor. Darius: Traitor?! I didn't want to be associated with that bloodthirsty dictator anyway! (Darius was about to charge at Ethan when Gamma and Tony grab him.) Gamma: Hold it, Darius. We can't be hasty. besides, He's a hologram. Ethan: Your cybernetic friend is right. I did have some difficulty with some of the classless staff.... Gamma: Now, wait a minute. I told you before that I did not, repeat not, put electrical charges on that cage. Besides, someone else must have done it. Ethan: I was referring to the mall guards. (flashback to a heavily cloaked Ethan taking down Three Security guards.) and I didn't break a sweat. Gamma: Obvious. Ethan: And once I completely invade this mall, it will become a Shangri-La for dogs like me. An ideal city, don't you think? Darius: Not unless we find you! Ethan: Hmph. I guess you do lack vision. not caring about the needs of many. Darius: Don't sass me, young pup. Ethan: I also added the precaution of evicting everyone inside the mall. so, that I'll do some renovating without any interruptions... except your three friends, that is. and once I turn this mall into an ideal dreamscape-- (Notices the others play a game of go fish.) Wha-- I'm not done! Darius: Sorry. We got bored from you blabbing your mouth. Ethan: Rude... and I hope you expire from boredom. Darius: Okay, where is your real body because I joined st about had enough of your smart mouth. Ethan: My mouth doesn't have a mind of its own, and I'll assume you don't have a mind either. Well, my time's just about up. We'll reopen in six months. until then, enjoy life! (Ethan's hologram disappears. Darius gets out his cards.) Darius: I'll show that little brat who doesn't have a mind! (Darius rushes toward the doors of the mall.) Ethan's Voice: (through the megaphone.) Sorry, but the doors are locked up, so you can't break in. Darius: Oh no? (Darius grabs a rock.) Darius: Watch this. (Darius was about to throw the rock.) Gamma: Darius, no! Darius: What?! Winky: What you're doing is vandalism. Darius: What do you guys mean? The mall is shut, there might be people inside and how else are we going to get inside? (Darius throws the rock at the glass entrance, but the rock is deflected, and hits Gamma's stomach.) Gamma: Hmph. Just as I thought. The glass must be bullet-proof. Darius: What if the glass isn't glass-cutter-proof? Gamma: Everyone, check and see if we have any glass cutters. (Dumbo pulls out a glass cutter.) Dumbo: You mean this thingy? Gamma: Yes, Dumbo. (Uses the glass cutter and cuts the glass successfully.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Ethan Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma